


London

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [15]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, London, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 15</p><p>Jane and Maura are on holiday in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story will be about sex...obviously.  
> Warning 2: the description of the sex will not be very good...see that's where I struggle (not the description of sex the description in general) but I'll get better at that I think.
> 
> I got this idea from a dream I had.  
> The dream  
> I had a dream that I was on a bus and a girl got on. She said something explicit, just out loud to noone in particular. The girl and Maura had a fight, and the girl punched Maura. So Maura went to the bus driver. She said “I’m Medical examiner of the common wealth, you need to tell that girl to get off the bus” The bus driver was having none of it, he let her off instead, (rude) She looked up to see if Jane was with her, she wasn't. Maura walked round a corner and there was Jane. They hugged and then they kissed…passionately.  
> And that’s when I woke up.

Jane and Maura are on a bus.

A girl walks in sitting in front.

 

"Dikes" mumbles the woman.

"What did you just call us."

"Jane just leave it." replies Maura

"It's an abomination."

 

Maura gets up.

 

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to talk to the driver...promise me you'll leave it."

 

Jane nods sitting on her hands.

 

"Hi, My name is Dr Maura isles medical examiner of commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"The driver looks at her blankly."

"a coroner."

"Did someone die back there."

"No, the women sitting beside us just said some homophobic stuff."

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes." replies Maura

"Oh, I'm sorry there's not much I can do about it."

"You can tell her to get off the bus."

"Did she attack you?"

"Verbally yes." replies Maura

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about that. We live in a world of freedom of speech."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Well, you can move...seats or you can just get of the bus."

"Are you serious?"

 

The bus doors open.

Maura gets off.

 

"Ok, you know what..."

 

Jane looks up just in time to see Maura at the bus stop.

 

"Can you let me off."

"I can only let people off at a bus stop."

"You just let my girlfriend off."

 

The driver opens the doors.

 

"Maura."

"Oh thank God, I thought I'd lost you."

"What happened?"

"He basicially said deal with it or get off the bus." replies Maura

"So you got off the bus."

"Yea."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"What?"

 

Jane takes Maura's hand and they go to an alley way.

Jane starts kissing Maura's neck.

 

"Jane what are you doing?"

"I'm just kissing you."

"We...should...we shouldn't, we don't know the rules here."

"I'm not worried about that." 

"Why not?" replies Maura

 

Jane stops.

 

"My get out of jail free card."

 

Jane gets on her knees.

 

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I think I just saw someone." replies Maura

 

Jane looks up at Maura.

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare." replies Maura

 

Jane pulls Maura's knickers down to her ankles.

6 minutes later Maura slams her palms on the wall as she cums.

Jane gets up pulling Maura's knickers on as she does.

 

"I should thank that woman."

"I think I'm the one who should be getting thanked."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"What do you want to do now?"

"I think I want to go back to the hotel." replies Maura

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't really a description of sex.
> 
> Halfway there.


End file.
